


Evermore

by IzumiTaiki



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Other, Pitch Pearl, Reincarnation!AU, love conquers all!, pitchpearl, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiTaiki/pseuds/IzumiTaiki
Summary: What would it be like to know who your soulmate are, but not be able to touch them? To hold them? To talk to them?To be able to love them?A tint of white and a shade of black.This is their story. . .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don’t criticize me too much, because I’ve never really published any of my writings before. Also, thank you to everyone on Discord who helped me with this! You guys are amazing! I hope you guys enjoy!

_A tale of hope and love. _

_A story that tells about the bond between two people that would fight even their own cruel, devastating fate for each other. _

_A telling between two people, who fell in love. But was forbidden. _

_One the tint of white. The other the shade of black. _

_However, there were those who wanted to separate this pure love and to take for themselves. _

_3 women. _

_One of jealousy. One of envy. And one of regret._

_ All of them will learn as they grow nearer and nearer towards the end._

_This will not be like any other story. For this did not have a happy ending at first. In fact, it did not have a happy ending for so long, that it almost seemed unreachable. _

_But, that did not deterred them. And maybe, just maybe; dear reader, you shall learn that not all can be seen through a mere glimpse._

_ Especially not in a story like this, my dear. _

_Hope and Love. _

_One cannot exist without the other. _

_Both are needed. _

_Never shall they be apart. _

_For Evermore._


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first life together.  
We were so innocent, scared. But, we were together.  
We should’ve seen their glances.  
But, we didn’t.  
We thought we were safe.  
It was a temporary lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that the chapter is a little short! But, enjoy anyway!

* * *

Moonlight shone through dark green leaves, ending in beams on the forest floor. The moon being the only light source in this dark forest. Blues and purples colored the sky, with bright twinkling stars illuminating the sky. It was a clear peaceful night. Near the forest, was a small town. The houses showed no light or any sign of anyone awake. On the ground, were a pile of newspapers that read the date: August 31, 1782. Quietness reigned over. Peaceful.

Then, the sound of a door opening resonated through the quiet night. A figure obscured by the long brown cloak covering their figure. The hood pulled up, in order to cover their identity.

The figure turned their head side to side to make sure that no one was awake. There was only the sound of his hood rustling and their heavy breathing.

They breathed a sigh in relief.

_Step, step, step. . ._

They quickly turned away from the house, making their way through the sleeping town. Their destination was the forest. They quickly, but carefully moved through the leaves and branches, as if they’ve taken this route before. They kept going until a foreign hand grasped their hand.

_“Wha-“_

Another foreign hand appeared and quickly covered the cloaked figure’s mouth when they had turned around in surprise. The cloaked figure tumbled backwards, so that they were sitting on the ground, back pressed against a tree behind them. The other figure kneeled down on a knee, in order to continue silencing the other. They stay still for a few seconds, the only movement being both pairs of eyes scanning the form in front of them. Slowly, but carefully the owner of the foreign hands made themselves known. A male, 5’10”, with white hair, the color of snow and a pair of vibrant, toxic green eyes was kneeling in front of the cloaked figure. Their lightly tanned skin contrasting from his hair and eyes. The male was wearing: a light cream colored tunic, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown pants and black boots. He looked to be the age of 19. He was handsome, no doubt. Especially when wearing a teasing smile to pair with the mischief in his eyes.

There was recognition in the cloaked figure’s eyes. The white-hair male finally lowered both of his hands from the figure. The man leaned back, an elbow resting on his knee and the other hand touching the ground in front of him. The figure looked at the man for a few more seconds.

_THUMP!_

“Ow! What was that for?”, the man whined, rubbing the top of his head with the hand, whose arm was previously resting bent at the knee. A pout placed on his thin lips. His voice was strong and smooth sounding, like it called people’s attention by merely being used.

“You know better than to scare me! Honestly Phantom!”, exasperated the cloaked figure. Phantom merely turned his head slightly to the side and pouted. The figure gave a soft sigh, before reaching up to his hood and pulling it down. Black strands of hair fluttered out and around the figure’s face. The man looked close to identical to the other man, now identified as Phantom. Except this man was about an inch or 2, shorter than him. His hair was a dark midnight black and his baby blue eyes were slighter rounder, giving an innocent touch that the other man didn’t have. His skin was pale compared to Phantom’s light tan. The man was wearing an identical outfit to Phantom, except with the brown cloak and his sleeves were rolled down, covering his wrists. Simply put, he looked softer than Phantom.

“Are you going to say, sorry?”, asked the black-hair man, an eyebrow raised at Phantom in front of him.

“. . . Sorry, Danny.”, came the soft, quick reply. The black-hair man, Danny, merely gave a soft sigh before giving the pouting man in front of him a soft smile. That smile that was reserved for him and only him, the one where it always draws his attention. To the half lidded blue eyes, crinkling at the edges, full of so much love and affection for him. To the soft, gentle way his lips seem to call to him. Phantom couldn’t help, but admire him for a while, before returning a soft smile in response. Which in turn, made Danny’s smile just a bit larger in joy. The two males stayed like that for a few minutes; smiling at each other, with love in their eyes on the green forest floor. Slowly, Phantom moved one of his hands towards Danny, as if reaching out for something. Danny’s eyes widened slightly, quickly realizing what Phantom wanted. Danny moved his hand out and gently clasped their hands together. Danny gingerly squeezed Phantom’s hand, feeling a tighter squeeze in return. Both of their eyes connected. One green pair asked a question and one blue pair, gave an answer.

_‘Can I?’_

_‘Always.’_

Phantom started lowering his knee, so that he was now kneeling on the forest ground. Danny, in turn, moved to straighten his back on the tree behind him, leaning on it. Then, after a few seconds passed by; Phantom starts to slowly lean in, tilting his head to the side slightly. Danny leaned in a little as well, head slightly tilted the opposite way. Before, finally they were an inch apart. They could feel each other’s breath on their lips, both of their eyes were half-lidded. Anticipation courses through their veins. And finally they sealed their lips together.

Phantom softly sighed in the kiss. This was his Danny, his Danny’s lips on his. Phantom’s tongue licked against the brunette’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission. And Danny - Danny always gives it. The brunette slowly parts his lips, with just enough room for him to slip his tongue in. Phantom watched as Danny closes his eyes into the kiss. Phantom smiled into the kiss, before finally closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Danny in front of him, their hands still clasped together. The warmth from their bodies kept them warm, despite the cool air in the green shady forest around them.

They forgot the world around them. Forgot about the worries, the fear, the _forbidden feeling of what they were doing._

So, for the rest of the night they held each other and forgot. They were _safe._

  
_A pair of eyes could be seen behind the canopy of leaves behind them. Magenta, red eyes flashed. . ._

  
_Safety is a temporary cover and lie that keeps those under it unaware._


	3. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe.  
Being safe is good.  
But, it also lowers our guards against the oncoming storm approaching. . .

They must have stayed in each other’s arms for hours. The moon had shifted from its previous position, shifting the moonlight shining above them gently. They knew that they had to let go of each other eventually, but neither truly wanted to. Phantom frowned, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold Danny until their next meeting, whenever that could be. And being seen in the day together wasn’t an option. At least, not with their meetings. Not with their  _ yearning _ for each other. Not, when they both wanted to interlock their fingers together and risk being seen like this together in the daylight, where the night’s safety over them is gone. They knew that they could be killed for sharing- no,  _ feeling  _ something so forbidden. Or even just completely banned and barred from their homes with even just an accusation. And neither wanted to take that risk. They didn’t want to lose one another. They  _ couldn’t  _ lose each other.

Danny couldn’t help, but give a heavy sigh. Feeling as though the weight of feared consequences weighed upon him, like an anchor. His blue eyes were suspiciously wet and glossy. Like, he was going to cry. And, in reality, he really did want to. He was actually really close to it. He looked like a weeping angel to Phantom, what with his soft ebony hair and his glossy blues eyes and quivering bottom lip. Phantom raised his other hand, the one not interlaced with Danny’s own, and gently cupped Danny’s cheek in his palm. Danny leaned into the cool, comforting hand, sighing as he did so. Taking comfort from the white-haired male’s presence. Phantom moved his thumb in small circles over Danny’s cheek and gently below the area of his blue eyes. He watched as the person he loved the most slowly started to tear up even more. He watched as the tears overflowed and streamed down Danny’s pale face. The luminous light from the moon glinting on them as they fell on porcelain skin. He watched as his thumb gently wiped them away. His heart hurting for the male in front of him, desperately trying to give him reassurance. He continued repeating the soothing action a few more times, before finally speaking. “What are you thinking?”, inquired Phantom in a low soft tone, making sure not overwhelm the brunette in front of him. “How do you think the people will show, when they see us together? A mayor’s son and a blacksmith’s son?”, Danny dryly laughed, face still adorned with wet teardrops. The laugh was dry, sarcastic, and unbearably filled with sadness. Phantom gave a deprecating chuckle in return, sanguine eyes soon growing wet as well. Soon, both males were openly crying in each other’s embrace, holding on and trying to hide. Hide what though? Themselves? Each other? It didn’t matter. They just prayed and hoped that no one would find out. Because, if someone did. . . The consequences would be dire. Maybe even fatal. They couldn’t lose each other. They just couldn’t, it would break them.

Eventually, their sobs quieted and instead took comfort from each other’s warmth and presence, feeling each other’s warm breath upon their skin. Feeling the cool air of the night at their backs, making them draw a little closer to each other unconsciously. After a few minutes, they slowly started to separate from each other’s arms, both immediately missing the other’s presence. Feeling as though they were incomplete without the other. Hesitantly, Phantom rose to his feet. Danny raised his head to maintain eye contact, while Phantom’s head was still lowered to do the same. The white-haired male held out a hand toward the brunette to help pull him to his feet. The tanned hand was in sight of his baby blue eyes. Danny grasped the slightly tanned hand, noting how pale his seemed to be against it in comparison. And yet, how right they seemed to fit together. He allowed himself to be pulled up, Phantom keeping an arm around his thin waist, in cased he stumbled. Once set on his feet, Danny noted that he was held barely a few inches away from the taller male’s body. Just enough room to move forward and feel each other’s body heat again.

Phantom held him there for a few more moments, enjoying the way the brunette fit against him, as if made for him and vice versa.  _ ‘We belong together.’,  _ he mused, as Danny cocked his head to the side in confusion. He looked adorable in Phantom’s arms. ‘ _ If only there would be a way to keep him there. . . _ ’

“Phantom?”

The soft inquiring voice of his lover quickly shook the white-haired male out of his thoughts to focus on the brunette in his arms. “Sorry. . . Got a little caught up thinking.”, Phantom answered quietly. Danny nodded, but still had a slightly confused look upon his face. “Are. . . are you sure you’re okay?”, Danny asked hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “You know you can tell me anything. I’m your other half, Phantom.” Phantom blinked at the smaller male in his arms, his heart was so touched and filled with so much love at such a simple thing being said and yet. He couldn’t help it, Danny was someone he wanted to hold close. He knew that as he looked down to admire the raven, if the time came when they were found out - he wouldn’t hesitate to lay down his life for the sky blue-eyed male. Everything about Danny made his heart race, made his veins pump with excitement, made his eyes shine with adoration; whether it was just Danny smiling happily at him or Danny saying those 3 words filled with so much love in them - he loves him so damn much. He loves him so much more than it should be possible, and yet is. And he knew that Danny, blue eyes staring at him with pure love and determination, feels the same way in that exact moment. But something in him wanted to  _ hear it out loud.  _ To hear the words that only he could bring to his lover’s mouth with so much _ want and need. As though to prove the world that, Danny is his. And he is Danny’s.  _

“Danny? Can you-. . . can you do something for me?”

Danny started in surprise at the sudden break of silence. Danny looking at those toxic green eyes, knew immediately that he would do anything for the gorgeous male in front of him. Anything for him, whether he asks of it or otherwise.

“Anything.”

He meant it too, eyes filled with determination and love glowing in them so fierce that, Phantom felt as though he lost his breath. ‘ _ That determination. . .’, _ he thought as he stared into those blue eyes, trying to remember how to breath. Except that was a lie. Phantom knew that Danny was his breath, his reason to breathe, his life itself. That determination is what convinced him to throw away the fear, to just look at Danny and remember what he’s doing this for.  _ ‘For him.’  _

_ “. . . Tell me you love me.” _

He wanted to hear it one last time before they had to part from each other. He wanted to be able to hear the words that only  _ he  _ could’ve brought from Danny’s lips. Danny merely blinked in surprise, having had to strain to hear the quiet request. The raven searched Phantom’s face, noting the nervous bite of his lower lip, his brows furrowing, his green eyes reflecting uncertainty as though he had just overstepped his boundaries. Danny couldn’t help, but remember just how much he loves this man. How even from so many previous echoing of the words, the white-haired male can still show just how vulnerable and uncertain he feels. Just like how he does whenever he sees those sanguine eyes. Danny didn’t even bother trying to ignore the affectionate swell of his heart at the thought. ‘ _ I-‘ _

_ “-Love you. I love you so much, Phantom.” _

Phantom’s heart swelled up with more love than he thought would be capable, for the beautiful raven male in his arms. The white-haired male gave a beautiful wide smile, his eyes crinkling with happiness and adoration. Slowly the taller male leaned his forehead against the blue-eyed raven in his arms. Danny merely allowing his forehead to rest against his, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth and a smile brighter than any sun or gem could contain pointed at him. They held each other tighter for a moment, before hesitantly breaking away. Danny gently pushing against Phantom’s chest with both of his hands, the green-eyed male allowing it. Eventually, Danny had stepped fully out of the warm comforting arms, until only a tanned hand again held onto his. Both of their arms were extending out, they were two arms apart now. Only Phantom’s hand grasping desperately onto Danny’s pale wrist. Blue eyes held onto green ones. 

“Phantom, let go. Please. We have to go back, it’s getting late.”, Danny begged softly, although his eyes were simultaneously pleading for Phantom to not let go. ‘ _ Don’t ever let go of  _ _ me _ _ , because I don’t ever want to let go of  _ _ you _ _ .’  _

Danny knew by the sudden tight squeeze of his wrist that Phantom understood. Phantom held onto the pale thin wrist for a while longer, lingering more than necessary before finally letting go. His tanned hand falling back wordlessly to his side. Danny allowed his own hand to fall back against him, hiding it within his brown cloak. Phantom furrowed his brows, his lips downturned, green eyes reflecting sorrow as he stared at the one person forbidden to him. Danny’s eyes soften, his lips pursed together lightly. Phantom breathed in, before letting it out again. “Even if we’re not together physically; I’ll always find a way to hold onto you.” Both stared unwaveringly at each other, sorrow-filled blue eyes meet pained green ones. Though hidden beneath it, was the flame of a promise made. Slowly, Danny started reaching both hands up to the thin hood around his shoulders, feeling Phantom’s gaze following the movement. His nimble fingers gingerly picked up the edges of his hood before pulling it over his head again. His ebony hair covered by the fabric and his face under the guise of its shadow. Soon both turned their back to the other, hesitation ran through both. A final glance shared. But, slowly and surely they both made strides in the opposite direction. Danny quickly made his way back through the forest, dodging and weaving through the green surroundings until he got to the edge of the forest. He quietly made his way back to the quaint little village, taking care to not make a noise. The brunette eventually reached his home, as slowly and quietly as he could; he pulled the door open. There was a slight creaking sound, but thankfully it was barely audible. Danny let out a breath, he wasn’t even aware he was holding. Even after nearly a year of sneaking out, he would never be able to get rid of the anxiety of the possibility of being found out. He silently made his way into the house, closing the door gently, and into his small room upstairs. The ebony, once in his room, unclasped the brown cloak and hid it once again under his bed. Danny immediately collapsed onto the bed face first, weariness finally catching up to him. The brunette turned his head to the side, raising the hand that was held by a tanner one just earlier that night. He watched as he stretched his fingers out wide, before closing it into a fist and softly kissing his knuckles. As though to send a goodnight kiss to his lover before sleep overcame him. Savoring the warmth that was just there, unbeknownst to him that Phantom was doing the same thing. Sending an unseen and unheard goodnight to him as well.

_ Goodnight. . .my soulmate. . . _

* * *

_ _ Weary, tired eyes slowly started blinking, feeling the warm light of the sun on them. Danny blearily sat up, hands coming up to rub his eyes to rid them of the effects of sleep. He turned his head, seeing the sun high up in the blue sky from beyond his window. The children running around and parents hurry going off to work on the roads of the town. Papers from the news flying everywhere, the new edition for today: September 18th. ‘ _ It’s been nearly 3 weeks, huh.’  _ Danny slowly stood up and gently stretched his body, feeling sore muscles gradually loosen. Sighing, the raven slid a hand through his messy hair, trying to fix it in a somewhat acceptable style. Then he runs both hands down his clothes, trying to smooth out the creases that appeared during the night. Looking into the mirror, Danny merely nods in acceptance of his only slightly messy reflection. Before, the blue-eyed male turned to open the door, reaching for the wooden handle. Hand making contact with the cool, smooth handle. Pulling the door open, he starts his way towards the small kitchen downstairs where he sees his father, Jackson, in the kitchen already. His father was a tall, broad man at the height of 6’9”, with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes. The man was wearing a brown tunic over a white button up shirt and dark brown pants. And while he looked large, he had the personality and aura of a gentle giant. You just had to look into his old soft eyes and kind smile to realize it.  _ ‘Especially since he had to raise me by himself. Without Mom. . . Tragedies happen to the kindest of people.’,  _ Danny mused sadly. His dad was the best. 

The kitchen was small, the furniture all made of wood and looked mostly empty, but it had a homey feeling to it, the flowers in the vase being what really tied it all together. With all the neutral browns and greys, the bright yellow sunflowers at the dinner table really brought a shine to it all. It proved even more homey with his dad sitting at the table, eating his oatmeal in a wooden bowl and spoon, another placed in front of him untouched. Danny smiled when he saw that the-  _ his  _ bowl had a few sliced strawberries on top. 

“Morning!”, Danny chirped cheerfully at his dad. “Morning champ!”, Jackson grinned at him, his mouth full of oatmeal making him look like a chipmunk. The man reached a hand over to ruffle up the teen’s ebony locks, teasingly. “Dad!”, Danny squawked, ducking his head underneath his father’s calloused hand, half-heartedly attempting lean away. Danny loves these moments, the moments where he and his dad can forget about the world and just  _ be,  _ in their little house. They were familiar to him. The smell of sunshine and grassy dew in the air, as the blue-eyed teen and father continued to feast on their breakfast, taking comfort in the comfortable silence in the air. Birds chirping and the soft clacking of wooden utensils were all that filled the air of this small happy home.

As Danny scooped up the last of his oatmeal, his father had finished a bit earlier and was now leaving the bowl and spoon on the dinner table in a neat stack. The broad man wiped off any excess oatmeal on his face with the back of his hand before giving his son a grin. “Welp, don’t wait up Danny! A blacksmith is a long job after all, what with the waiting and all!”, Jackson said cheerily, patting his son on the shoulder before turning around to gather his apron and gloves for work. The apron was a tan brown, a few black stains covering it from soot and was around knee-length. His gloves on the other hand, were a light black with slightly darker areas on it and went up to his elbows. The man turned around one last time to wave at his son, smile widening at his son waving back at him, before pulling on his muddy brown boots and opening the door. The creaking audible with his dad’s fast yanking on the door.

The clacking of the wooden door closing on its frame indicated that his dad had left. Danny quickly ate up the rest of his oatmeal, nibbling on the slices of strawberry to savor the taste. Absentmindedly, as Danny stood up and stacked all the bowls and spoons together, he wondered about Phantom. 

_ ‘I wonder if he got home alright. I hope so. . . What could he be doing right about now?’ ,  _ the ebony wondered, a soft smile on his face from the mere thought of the albino-haired male. Unaware that the male he was thinking of was having the exact thought about him. 

On the other side of the forest from last night, laid a town or rather city. Here is where the rich people live in luxury and comfort. They are the ones technically in charge of the townspeople, meaning they are the ones who gain from the taxes. It is also the home of the mayor and his only son, Phantom, who was currently looking bored as his father droned on and on about his studies at the dining table. Their mansion was in the middle of the town, white and pristine with a black fence defending its entrance. All the other houses were similar, except this one had the symbol of a cursive swirly ‘ _ P’  _ on it. An emblem to show for their family. Inside was a beautiful tanned colored dining room with a long dark wood table, seats, and beautiful chandelier above them. On the sides were cases upon cases of silverware and plates, as well as windows, with red covers pulled to the side with golden threaded rope, to see the beautiful large rose garden. Sitting in the head seat at the end of the dinner table was Phantom’s father: Vlaithir. The man had pale skin, unlike Phantom’s tan skin, grey short hair, and red scarlet eyes. The man was standing at a tall 6’0” and wearing velvet red vest over a black button up, black pants and dress shoes, with a bow that had that had the ‘ _ P’  _ emblem on it and matching cuff links. Said man was also currently ranting at his uninterested son, who’s bored face was propped by a hand sitting in a chair to the right of his father. 

“Honestly son, why can’t you just pay more attention to your language studies and less in your swordsmanship? And, do pay more attention to that girl, what’s her name? Adeline? Penny? Oh whatever it was, you just need to pay more attention to her! She is from a highly influential family, not as influential as ours, but could prove to be useful and-“

Phantom rolled his eyes. Having heard his father rant similarly like this in the past. He was learning to just tune him out most of the time, but not fully if not for the fact that he would request things of him when he wasn’t paying attention to what his father was saying.

“Pauline, Pops. Her name was Pauline.”

“Ah, yes! That was her name, Paula! Now as I was saying it would be important if you can manage to convince her to take an interest in our family, so that we could gain more influence over the next voting!”

_ ‘And there it was.’  _ The voting or rather the election for mayor coming up in October. The only thing that allowed his father to keep his position, was the election for mayor. And his money there’s that too. They only chose his father because: a) the rich thought he was easy to manipulate, unaware that they were the ones being used. And b) the townspeople believing that he was actually a swell man with morals.  _ ‘As if. If his father actually had morals, he would eat his own shoe.’  _ The white-haired teen thought, rolling his eyes. Before returning his attention back to his father.

“-Further more, we can use the upcoming banquet to convince them! Of course, everyone will need to bring a guest, as it is tradition and hopefully it will get Paula interested in you!”, Vlaithir exclaimed, a grin on his face as he faced his son’s bored one. 

“Her name is  _ Pauline,  _ Pops.”, Phantom reminded once more, already knowing that his father wouldn’t remember it later. “That’s what I said, son. Now, what do you think of the plan?”, Vlaithir said eagerly, wanting to hear his son’s opinion. The young man knowing that his father just wanted to hear praises to boost his already bloated ego. Though Phantom honestly couldn’t care any less, but then an intriguing idea came to mind. Maybe there’s a way to convince his father to let some townspeople come to the banquet as well. Maybe,there would be a chance for him to see Danny again.  _ ‘And to see him in formal wear, is just a bonus!’  _ The albino-haired teen thought happily, eager to even catch a glimpse of his lover. His eyes moved nervously on his father’s face trying to read him, though it was rare when he does manage it successfully. However this time, he can use the elections to his advantage! Swallowing inaudibly, he breathed in through his nose once before steeling his resolve.

“Pops? Don’t you think it would be beneficial if some townspeople were to attend as well?”

The scarlet-eyed man looked at Phantom incredulously, as though showing physically that he can not understand the words that just proceeded to come out of his son’s mouth at that moment. The man slowly sat back down into his seat and folded his arms on the table, before finally speaking. “Why ever would you think that, son? What’s the use of such poor folk at our festivity?” Phantom sucked in another breath, shoulders slightly tensing up, knowing that in this moment decides whether he can succeed or fail. “The townspeople could be able to spread the word of how  _ charitable  _ and  _ relatable  _ you are, Pops. Maybe it could help you gain some leverage over the  _ competition _ this election?” The older man looked contemplative for a minute, mentally weighing the pros and cons of what his son had just said. Phantom waited and held his breath in anticipation, hoping that the answer would be what he wanted. After a minute more, the older man finally sighed and gave in, mentally seeing that the pros outweigh the cons. “Yes. Yes, I suppose we could use more of the townspeople influence, especially considering the competition is one of them.” Phantom had to physically hold back a grin, his veins pulsing with adrenaline and joy that the idea worked! Phantom coughed a little to regain his composure before adding with pretend enthusiasm, to butter his father up even more; “Not to mention, we’re pulling his support right from under him! You’ll be  _ guaranteed _ to win, Pops!” The scarlet-eyed man smiled, hearing his son’s supposed enthusiasm, before laying a hand on his boy’s shoulder. “Atta boy! Now you’re thinking! And you’re right, we should extend the same courtesies to some of the townspeople. The question is; how do we include them?” The father chuckled while looking curiously at his son. It took Phantom a moment to realize that his father, was actually waiting for his response to the question. He quickly thought about the question before coming up with a solution that might satisfy his father. ‘ _ Egotistical old man. . .’,  _ Phantom thought with a mental frown. “What about we invite your old friend? The blacksmith? Then we could ask him to spread the word. After all, we all know that he can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life.” 

The moment Vlaithir’s mouth moves into a grin, Phantom knew that he had said the right thing. The older man eagerly grasped his son’s shoulder, another hand on the table already gesturing to his words. “Brilliant idea, son! Honestly, you’re just like me when I was your age. I can’t agree more with you!” Phantom mentally cringed at the second statement,  _ ‘Yeah, like 30 years ago maybe.’  _ But Phantom just showed his father a wide smile, filled with false admiration towards the adult. “I want to be a man just like you one day, Pops!” Phantom really sold his act when he pulled his father into a surprise hug, though the angle was a bit awkward given that they both were sitting at the table still. Vlaithir allowed a bit of surprise on his face, but it was quickly taken over by a large grin. His scarlet eyes glittering with pride that his son looked up to him. “Son, with this plan, I would absolutely win the election no doubt! I’ll hurry and set up a meeting with Jackson and tell him all about the banquet!” The man said with absolute certainty and confidence, the man’s son immediately resisting his urge to roll his eyes again. But then Phantom has a thought,  _ ‘When even is the stupid event?’  _ So, he voiced his question out loud towards his father, curiosity lacing his tone and flickering in his green eyes. The man paused in his evil monologuing, head tilted slightly as he brought a hand up to hold his chin, carefully thinking and planning the date. After a few minutes the man spoke.

“Hmm~. . . How about sometime in October? That seems like a reasonable date and it should give enough time for the decorations! Maybe the last week of October?” The scarlet-eyed man asked. Phantom thought about it and that was probably the reasonable date to set the thing on. ‘ _ Though it’d be some time until I see Danny, but it’ll be worth it!’  _ The albino-haired smiled. He then thought about the date, he had to choose something that would be acceptable to his father. “Maybe the last day of October? That way everyone will remember and it’ll be something everyone will look forward to!” The false enthusiastic, happy, peppy voice said, as Phantom tried so hard to not physically wince at how stupid he sounded.  _ ‘God, I hate myself so much right now.’  _

“Excellent idea! Now, where is that oath of a writer and butler?!” Just then a man wearing a standard butler attire stumbled into the room, he was holding a book and pencils and papers. “H-here, sir!” Vlaithir looked annoyed, before standing up gracefully, years of old teachings clearly still having their effect. The scarlet-eyes man smoothed down the front of his vest before addressing the butler. “There you are! Now make a quick note about this. The banquet shall be on the 31st of October! And call the interior decorators! The chefs! The staff! And don’t forget-“ The man had started walking as he listed off the things that needed to be done, he walked past his son, merely giving him a nod. The butler tried his best to keep up with his fast paced employer as he walked out the dining room, still listing things. The butler turned around once to give Phantom a clumsy bow, before hurrying out of the dining room and after his boss. Phantom watched, making sure that the both of them were no longer able to be seen, before slouching in his chair. The white-haired boy gave a sigh before running his hand into his messy bangs, green eyes half-lidded and tired. The young man bent over the table, laying his head down on crossed arms, taking a few deep breaths and sighs. 

He wanted to see him. He wanted to see him so badly. It wasn’t fair. The white-haired teen gave a low sigh, before a small smile broke on his face hidden in his arms.  _ ‘Just a little longer. Just a little more until I see Danny.’ _

  
  
  
  



	4. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for it being so small, but lately school is kicking my butt (Chem. especially) and I really need to focus! But, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As Danny finally wipe away the last of the mess that was in the bowls, he gingerly placed them to the side along with the already cleaned utensils. The brunette gave a sigh in utter relief and gently tossed the dirty rag aside, happy that the chore was now over. He hated doing the dishes sometimes, but it had to be done. After all, he was the only one home most of the time. His Dad usually worked well into the evening before returning home, which essentially left Danny alone for awhile. The raven did not want a dirty mess left in the kitchen, it would ruin the whole nice homey feel of the place, as well as it’s cleanliness.  ‘ _Which is important. Mom always liked it better this way._ ’  Danny thought, not wanting the house his mother loved to all of a sudden turn into a pigsty. He closed his blue eyes, shuddering in exaggerated horror. The raven moved a firm hand up to his shoulder, gently rolling it in a circular motion. Taking care to work out all the kinks in his body once more. Hearing a few quiet cracks pop once more. After feeling his muscles loosen satisfactory, he gave a wide smile before rolling his wet sleeves up to his elbows. 

Excited to visit the town today and see his best friends. He quickly made it to the front door, taking a moment to sit down and pull on his brown boots, taking a short amount of time tying a knot on each shoe. Once done, the brunette firmly pushed himself up onto his feet and smoothed down his clothes a little, ridding it of small wrinkles and dust. He quickly grabbed a small brown bag off to the side of the door, that laid on a hook. He quickly secured it to his clothes, looping around his waist tightly with a knot. Danny breathed in once, before calming his nerves and placing a smile upon his face, blue eyes glittering softly with mischief. Almost like his eyes were telling you a secret unheard. His pale hand reached towards the handle of the wooden door, before opening the door, feeling the warm sunshine hit his face almost at once. It was a warm and welcomed feeling. The door closed behind him as he walked through, looking towards the blue sky above with just as blue eyes to match.

The teen breathed in the smells of wet dew, fresh baked bread, fresh flowers, and everything earthy and natural in his beloved town. He started walking with a firm pace moving towards the center square of the town, watching as children run pass. He and his Dad lived near the outer edges of the town, so it wasn’t often when he could find time to explore the town a little bit more. The children play and laugh, as their parents run after them, their innocence feels like a nice breath of air in the town. He watched as women rush pass him in a hurried manner, their skirts flying about in a mess of fabric, trying to get their house chores and shopping done as well. He watched as the small houses of the neighborhood move past him, all similar, yet so different. Some had potted plants, others had a different shape, and a few would have laundry drying out under the warm sun. He watched as the small groups of people around him chatter and talk, slowly growing denser the closer to the town square as he drew nearer. 

A smile aligned on his face, soft and gentle; just like his sky blue eyes, crinkling at the edges with a sense of familiarity and joy. He continued to make his way through the crowd, black ebony strands of hair slightly moving along with his steps. Some flowing to the side of his face and almost curling, while other strands flew across his forehead and into his eyes. The black hair hiding bits of cerulean blue, almost like a curtain or veil.

Eventually Danny arrived at the town square. It was big, and was in the center of the town. There was a lot of space in it for traders and vendors to set up stands. There were so many things taking rest there! It was full of stands and marketing, colors and different varieties of things were everywhere! Blues, yellows, greens, reds! A colorful mesh of things and items. Each one selling different items; some sold fruits, others sold fabric and jewelry, a few had trinkets and journals, and more. It was so exciting and basically swimming with energy of an early day! Danny walked through the stalls, pausing every now and then to greet the people who called to him. He smiled and waved as he walked along through the vendors. The raven stopped at the fruit stalls, noting that he was running out at home. He looked from the bright reds of the apples to the soft yellow bananas to the vibrant color of oranges. After thinking about what he should bring home, the ebony waited before calling the owner over. 

The owner walked over, waving a hand towards another customer who had finished. The owner was a young lady with gorgeous orange hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a long simple blue dress and white apron, as did most women her age did. Her hair was also tied in a low ponytail, which was brushed off to the side. Strands of vibrant orange laying over her shoulder. She was really pretty.

“May I help you with anything?” The lady asked kindly, with a beautiful smile adorned on her unblemished face. She had an open nature, as if inviting people to come and converse with her. Danny could tell, she has the exact same aura as his Dad does. Only she made it seem more on a listener level than a friendly jokester level, like Jackson does. 

“Yes, I was wondering if I could have a few apples and a pile of strawberries, ma’am?” The ebony said politely, as he pointed towards the fruit he wanted. The lady nodded, “Of course! I’ll get them ready for you.” Danny watched as the woman’s delicate hands gingerly picked up an apple or a strawberry before putting it in the fabric bag, a gentleness that shone with the way she moved. A soft movement, being careful to not be too harsh and end up bruising the red fruits. It was mesmerizing in a way. Danny knew he was staring, but he can’t help but watch with a sense of childlike curiosity at her. His cerulean blue eyes glittering with question and wonder, similar to a child’s, could be seen from a mile away.

The orange-haired lady let out a surprised laugh, startling the younger male from his staring to look at her in the eyes. Her face showed surprise, amusement, and maybe even, nostalgia. Perhaps remembering when she was young and innocent, bursting with life in the past. Noticing that all the fruit were placed in the bag, Danny shyly looked away in embarrassment. Danny quickly pulled out his small bag that he always carried, counting out the amount before handing it to the young woman. The ginger-haired woman gently put the money aside before holding out the rumpled tan bag of apples and strawberries to the teen. Danny nodded his thanks with a shy smile, when he noticed a flash of dark violet appeared in the corner of his eye. 

Danny’s smile widens, for he knew that only few girls would wear such a dark color in town. Purple was a rich and royal color afterall, most who wear it belongs to the higher economic side of the forest. Not to mention, most of them don’t usually walk all the way to the small town in such expensive clothing.  ‘ _ Only her, though _ .’  The brunette thought silently laughing, for he knew that the girl hated the style of the garment and would happily ruin it. All with a grin on her face as she drags mud everywhere. Alas, she can’t, for the dress would be hard to explain to her parents and it is her favorite color sadly. Danny smirked before quickly nodding his thanks to the stand owner again, and running to catch up with the violet girl. The black-haired teen weaves and dodged through the crowds, ‘til he stops in front of a large, beautifully sculpted, stone fountain in the very center of the town. 

Clear water springing from it, into the air and back down into its wide basin at the bottom. Water reflecting the sky’s blue, giving it a natural hue and sparkling even more. The sun high above caused it to absolutely shimmer. The ledge providing a smooth rounded bench. It truly was a magnificent centerpiece in their little town, adding even more to the exuberant life surrounding it. The teen braced his hands on his knees, bending over slightly to catch his breath. His bag of fruit still slung around his arm. His chest heaved slightly as he took in the cool air. The blue-eyed teen sighed, when he lifted his head searching and finding no shade of violet in sight. Danny straightened up, moving his tan bag onto his shoulder to provide more comfort, and sat down on the ledge of the fountain.

The young male braced his hands onto the very edge of the ledge, feeling cold flicks of water landing on his hands, and tilted his chin towards the sky. Staring at it with his own sky-like eyes. His doe eyes reflecting the ivory clouds in them and the blue around it, making his eyes shine more than before. Danny watched the clouds roll along through the sky above, caught up in its relaxing nature. The teen unaware and uncaring of all the town’s inhabitants passing by like the water of a steam. He continued staring up at the sky for several moments, his guard dropping with every minute. Once, his guard had fully dropped, a girl wearing a dark violet dress could be seen hiding on the opposite end of the fountain. Her amethyst eyes, scheming with pure mischief, perfectly complimenting her garment and pale skin tone. Her long black hair tied up in a bun, thin strands which had been purposefully left, framing her face. The girl was also currently crouching behind a fountain, carefully not making a noise even with the long fabric of her dress. She peeked around the fountain slightly, a smirk adorned her lips as she sees the vulnerable male still unaware of her presence. Her mischief growing by the second.

Quickly, as to not lose this precious opportunity, the girl moved as though she were a snake hiding in tall grass hunting its prey. In a rapid flurry of violet purple fabric; she pounced! 

The girl covered in violet, moved out of her hiding place and silently as she could, stood behind the unaware blue-eyed boy. The girl took a deep breath before yelling as loudly as she could, “Danny! It’s me!” Her voice carrying through the square if not for the loud commotions and interactions from the villagers around them. Danny snapped out of his thoughts with a squawk, when he lost his grip on the fountain’s ledge, almost falling backwards into the cool, clear water. Thankfully, a pale hand grabbed his shirt to pull him forward, allowing him to regain his balance. Danny sighed in relief seeing as his bag was left untouched. The blacksmith’s son then proceeded to glare at the violet girl, who was currently laughing at the spectacle. She had her arms wrapped around her sides as she laughed, in mischief and amusement. She also proceeded to laugh more when she noticed the glare coming from the boy. Danny then moved his hands to his hips, his face slowly moving from the glare to a grin, before laughing along. Eventually both had managed to calm their nerves ‘til they were only giggling slightly.

“You, pfft! Ha! You should’ve seen your face!” The violet girl said, still laughing a little as she raised a thin hand to brush a tear from her eye. Danny looked on, a large grin adorning his face as he looked at the female teen. “I’ve been looking for you! How’ve you been, Sam?” The cerulean-eyed teen said, happily unaware of the blush on the violet girl’s face. Sam smiled, happy that Danny was looking for her. “I just go into the town Danny! Slow down!” Sam laughed, carefree and sweet sounding. Danny just grinned in response, Sam needs to laugh more in his opinion. 

The two teens stayed on the ledge of the fountain for a while, chatting and filling the other in what’s been happening lately. Danny learned that Sam had managed to convince her parents to put off an arranged marriage once more, by agreeing to do a more girlish activity. And Sam learned that Danny had recently learned how to make weapons with only slight help now. The two continued to talk until a loud, abrupt cough interrupted them. Quickly turning their heads, they see their teacher standing there, looking faintly amused. 

The older, in his 40s older, man was bald and had wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks from all the frowning he did. He had pale skin, but not quite as pale as either Danny or Sam; more of a slightly lighter tone of latte. And the man’s eyes were a firm, but gentle shade of olive and pear green. The man had a dark beard on his chin and thick black eyebrows to match. The man wore a white button-up shirt, with a fossil grey vest on, dark brown pants, and brown shoes. He was also carrying a hard covered book and a pencil in hand, which he was currently tapping against the book. The teacher had an unimpressed look on his face, though his eyes held slight amusement at catching the two off guard. 

The man raised a thick eyebrow, as he watched the violet-dressed girl quickly stood up and smooth down her dress and the blue-eyed boy raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. He let out a chuckle before saying, “Now what on earth are you two doing here? You know people are not allowed to sit on the fountain, no matter how tempting it is. Shame on the both of you. Shame.”

Danny laughed before grinning sheepishly at the man. “Sorry, Mr. Lancelot! Won’t happen again, I promise.” Sam nodding her head and smiling sheepishly at the teacher. Mr. Lancelot merely sighed, clearly being too used to this behavior and having done this one too many times. The bald man merely shook his head before saying in complete exasperation: “You don’t really think I’ll believe that when you did the same thing last week? And the week before that? And the week-“ Sam quickly cut him off, her face flushed slightly in embarrassment. “Okay, okay, Mr. Lancelot! We get it! No more empty promises!” The teacher merely laughed and agreed, looking thoroughly amused at the two embarrassed teens in front of him. 

The man smiled at the two teens, before sticking his pencil back inside his book, quickly setting it aside for a moment, and turning to ruffle both of their hair. Sam squawked at the teacher’s hand messing up her hair and tried to push him away, while Danny just looked disgruntled with a bit of a frown ( _ pout _ ) but dealt with it. He was already too used to his dad doing the same thing to him anyway. Mr. Lancelot eventually retracted his hands and turned back to pick up his favorite piece of literature. When he turned back, he had to hold in a laugh at seeing Sam try and fix the mess atop her head, and Danny looking so disgruntled with a playful look in his eye. The bald man gave the two a final soft smile before saying his goodbyes: “I hope to see the two of you in class in a few days. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Danny and Sam looked at each other before turning back to their teacher and nodding. As Mr. Lancelot walked away, the two waved and watched as he waved back. Eventually the teacher had disappeared into the crowd and was no longer visible. 

Danny lowered his hand before turning to Sam, who had done the same. “Now what were you saying about Mayor Plamthus?” The blue-eyed male asked curiously, tilting his head slightly. Question swirling in those blue depths of his that seemed to have entranced the violet-eyed female. Sam quickly shook herself out of her staring, mentally hoping that it wasn’t too obvious, though judging by the furrowing of Danny’s brows it might’ve been. She quickly cleared her throat before continuing their previous conversation before they were interrupted. “I heard that the mayor is going to host another banquet soon. Probably just to butter people up.” Danny wrinkled his nose at that, a look of irritation and disgust on his face. “Really? Sheesh, you would think a guy  _ should _ learn that it’s not gonna work.” “But technically it did. Not that I’m happy about it.” Sam said, rolling her violet eyes at him, “Do you know how many times I had to hear the Samantha-be-on-your-best-behavior-for-tonight-don’t-embarrass-us talk, or even worse! The usual before-meeting-wear-your-prettiest-dress-darling talk!” Danny winced in sympathy for the violet-eyed girl. Danny could only imagine the horrors that she had to endure. Truly the world shall never know her sacrifice of having to wear a pink poofy dress and having to deal with stuck up rich men. Danny shuddered in horror at the thought of having to go to one of those rich enticed traps. The blue-eyed boy silently thanked every deity that he didn’t have to go through any of that. 

“So, when’s the stupid party anyway?” Danny asked curiously at the violet dressed female. Sam just shrugged unladylike, probably would’ve gotten a scolding if she had done it in front of someone  _ other _ than Danny. “No clue.” She replied, waving it off nonchalantly. Danny nodded, deciding to put the information in the back of his mind for now, before changing the topic. 

“So. . . Do you, um, have your eye on someone yet? N-not that you have to tell me of course! I’m just being curious and-“ Danny rambled, embarrassed to have changed the topic to that of all things, before cutting himself off. His cheeks flushed crimson and his jaw snapped shut in embarrassment. The raven moved his hands to his lap, nervously watching them fidget, before peeking up at Sam through his black fringe. He blinked a few times in surprise and confusion at the sight of Sam’s slightly blushed cheeks and averted eyes from him. Danny merely shrugged it off, thinking that it probably meant nothing, unaware that he might’ve just accidentally given Sam the push she needed for her crush. “N-no! Not at all!” Sam said, her pitch rising slightly in a near yelling tone as she denied it.

“Oh. Okay. Well, what’s been going on so far with you?” Danny said, quickly steering clear of the subject and mentally jotting down to never bring it up again unless he wants to be yelled at. Sam visibly brightened and relaxed at the change in conversation, but hurriedly does it along. The violet-eyed girl started to detail all the things she wanted to say; from female rights to the idea of merely eating just vegetation. And Danny listened to each and every single ramble, argument, and opinion in stride.

The two teens continued to talk and converse such ideas, ‘til the sun was high in the sky and the clouds had shifted from their lazy positions into new ones. Danny stopped talking midway, when he noticed that the town was slightly quieter all of a sudden and saw that it looked to be about midday by now. The sky blue-eyed boy jumped a little in surprise, causing his female companion to stop and take notice. “Good lord! Have we really been talking that long?!” Sam said, incredulously, her eyes widen as she started to move off of the ledge. “I gonna miss my lessons!” She quickly moved her dress back into place, smoothing out the wrinkles as much as she possibly could before turning back to Danny. “Danny, I am so sorry but-“ Danny cut her off, “It’s fine, Sam. Now hurry before you miss your lessons!” The boy said with a wave of his hand to shoo her off. Sam smiled in relief and apology, before gathering up a handful of her dress in each hand and taking off. Her violet plum dress trailing behind her, as Danny watched.

“A banquet, huh?” The boy muttered, as he stared, before slowing standing at his feet. Danny turned his head to the bag of items still in hand, before smiling and heading off in the direction of his dad’s smithy.  ‘ _This could be interesting. . .’_ Danny thought bemused,  ‘ _ Maybe I’ll get to see Phantom soon. . . _ ’

He smiled, feeling giddy and excitement swell up in him, uncaring of the weirded-out stares being directed towards him. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood or his good day!  ‘ _ Nothing _ .’ As he walked on, feeling the sun on his face and the ever small breeze that flew on by. His feet stopped him at a small shop with an anvil and open furnace facing out. 

The wooden sign hanging on the door read in big bold letters:  _ ** Fenton’s Iron Will. ** _


End file.
